<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For You by DilfLover123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739394">For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilfLover123/pseuds/DilfLover123'>DilfLover123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilfLover123/pseuds/DilfLover123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're an extra on the set of Blindspotting when you meet Rafael. You instantly hit it off, and he gives you a tour of set that ends in his trailer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Casal/Reader, Rafael Casal/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’re just an extra, another body there to fill in an otherwise empty set. You had nothing important to do today, and you had seen that there was a call for locals to be extras for a movie called Blindspotting. You were familiar with Daveed sure, but Rafael was another story. He stuck to the Bay area, advocating for the betterment of the local schools and art programs. You've met him before. You’re making friends with another extra when you notice that Rafael Casal is staring at you. </p><p>  You look back to your new friend -Dave?- for a moment before glancing back at Rafael. You don’t know what compels him to do this, but you soon realize that he’s making his way over to you. You wipe the anxious look off of your face, and straighten out your shirt when he reaches you. “Hey, I’ve seen you before, right?” You’re a little surprised at this. You smile and nod, offering him your hand to shake. </p><p>He chuckles and shakes it. “I’ve seen you at Fairyland, right?” You remember taking your little cousin there last week. “Yeah! I grew up going to Fairyland, and I thought my cousin should get to experience it too!” </p><p>“Yeah? So did I,” Rafael flashes you a bright smile, “it’s very important to me.” You glance over to the side and back, looking into Rafael's eyes. </p><p>You smile back, and Rafael wraps his arm around your shoulder. “So,” he drawls, smirking, “why don’t I give you the grand tour?”</p><p>“Really? I’m just an ex-” Rafael cut you off.</p><p>“Yes, really.” Rafael whispers into your ear.</p><p>You and Rafael spend your free time walking on the streets of Oakland. You both seem to have a lot in common, and you love getting him to laugh at a stupid joke. It’s cool, too cool. You think he’s flirting with you. “So, why don’t we head back to my trailer? Final stop.” Oh. Oh, he’s for sure flirting with you. </p><p>“Sure,” you say, “I’d love to.” You’re thanking the gods you showered this morning. He leads you to his trailer and opens the door with a grand gesture. You chuckle and step inside. The door  has barely closed when you feel hands on your hips. You hear him kick the door closed.</p><p>“You good?” Rafael whispers into your ear from behind. </p><p>“Yeah.” You answer.  Rafael turns you around to face him, and you put your hands on his chest. He’s looking at you with a ridiculous smirk on his face, and you hide your face in his chest as he kneads your ass with his hands. You hardly feel him move one hand to your head and, suddenly Rafael pulls your head back, forcing you to look up at him. "C'mon, baby, let's see what you got." </p><p>There’s a little smirk on his face as he pulls you down onto your knees. You sit back on your feet comfortably, leaning in to pull his fly zipper down with your teeth. Rafael lets out a little chuckle as you do so, revealing his boxers. You start to mouth on his cock through his boxers, a wet spot gathering where you had started sucking. Rafael groans softly, tilting his head back and thrusting into your face. </p><p>You lean back to pull his boxers down when he pulls your chin up, and smirks as he looks at your face. "You already look so damn wrecked and we've barely done anything, baby." He chuckles and lets go of your face. You continue to pull his boxers down, blushing at the comment. His half-hard dick springs out, almost hitting you in the face. </p><p>You look up at Rafa, who has a soft smile on his face, before taking in the head slowly. You make sure to mind your teeth as you take the red, swollen head fully into your mouth. You suck, and drag your tongue over the head, enjoying Rafael's groans under your ministrations. Rafael groans louder when you take a few more inches into your mouth. He throws his head back, "Baby, fuck!" and grabs your head, holding it securely and slowly pulling you forward. </p><p>You oblige, trying your best not to gag as his dick enters your throat. Rafael is trembling a little when he finally bottoms out inside of your mouth, his teeth digging firmly into his bottom lip. You look up as his flushed face through your lashes, your tongue sliding on the underside of his cock. He pulls your head back before slowly sliding it forward, fucking your face. You let him, picking up speed as you bob up and down. </p><p>Suddenly, he pulls you off. “Fuck, don’t wanna come yet.” He swipes a thumb across your swollen, red lips, ”Not before I get to fuck you.” He lets go of your head, and you nip at his finger before standing up. You toe off your shoes as Rafael guides you to the couch by the hips. You hold onto his shoulders as he unbuttons your jeans, your faces pressed together. </p><p>You join together in short, quick kisses as he gets them off of you, sliding your pants and underwear down before he pushes you onto the couch and slides them all the way off. You take off your shirt and spread your legs, allowing Rafael to place himself between them. You start kissing again as one of Raphael's hands thumbs a nipple and the other palms your crotch.<br/>
You moan into his mouth and throw your head back as Rafael rubs you faster, and let out a shudder as he slides a spit slicked finger inside of you. He takes his time with one finger before adding another, scissoring them inside of you. </p><p>You let out a soft groan as he picks up the pace, adding in a third finger. You’re so fucking close to coming when Rafael suddenly pulls his hands away. You let out a frustrated groan that Rafa swallows up in as a kiss. “Don’t worry, I’ll give you what you need.” He grabs your trembling thighs and parts them wider, grasping his dick. </p><p>“You ready, baby.” the actor whispers in your ear, the smirk on his face evident in his tone.</p><p>“Ye-” Your whisper of confirmation is cut off by Rafael easing into you. You grasp at his clothed shoulders, letting out harsh breaths as you take in his length. He’s a quarter of the way inside when he brushes against that beautiful spot inside you. The tremble in your voice causes Rafael to chuckle. </p><p>“You alright? Need me to slow down?” He asks gently. You jerk your head no, wrapping your legs around his waist, pulling him closer. He’s fully seated inside you, when he raises a hand to cup your face. “You’re so beautiful.” He says it so sincerely you think you’ll fall apart. He pulls out slowly and thrusts back in, looking you in the eyes as he does. You look back at him with half lidded eyes and a warm face.</p><p> He picks up the pace, a quick yet languid rhythm building. He hits your g-spot every time, and you feel that familiar tightness building in your stomach. Your hands slowly move into Rafael's hair, grasping it tightly. “Rafa, please.” You groan, surging up to kiss him. Then, you let go, feeling your entire body shake with your release. Your walls clench down tightly on the rapper, and after a few uncoordinated thrusts, he’s cumming too. Rafael collapses on top of you, kissing you as you run your hands through his hair.</p><p>Then, there’s a knock on the door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>